


You Better Bite Your Tongue

by galateaofthewestside



Series: Kinktober 2017 [2]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Bad Dirty Talk, Daddy Kink, Dream Pack, Gossip, Humor, I Can't Believe That's Not Already A Tag, M/M, Republican Bashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 11:47:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12253794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galateaofthewestside/pseuds/galateaofthewestside
Summary: The pack agrees that Jiang is terrible.For Kinktober Day 2 "Dirty Talk"





	You Better Bite Your Tongue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zippkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zippkat/gifts).



> Since this is his idea mostly.
> 
> Title taken from "Whore" by Get Scared.

“God, yes, daddy—mmmf!” The first time it happened, you just covered his mouth.

You thought he’d take the hint, but next time you fuck him, he’s at it again.

“Swan, fuck, daddy—” 

You roll your hips in him to shut him up. “Christ, Jiang, I’m not your prom date.”

He groans theatrically and rocks back into you. “You don’t like it?”

“No.”

“Okay, grandpa.”

You don’t pause to wonder if he’s trying to make that sexy, you just stuff your fingers in his mouth and fuck him so rough you might knock the stupid out of him.  
\--  
You’re not alone.

Proko sighs with the air of the long-suffering when you bring it up. “He calls come 'baby batter'.”

“He called my dick a ‘meat wand’.” Skov says.

"It's really more of a tofu wand." You glance pointedly at his crotch. Skov is not impressed. 

Proko snorts, "The worst one was when he asked K to break his pelvis."

“Why did you raise him like this,” You ask Proko, “This is what happens when you let the children watch porn, this is what the Republicans warned us about.”

“It’s not me you’re mad at, Swan. It’s not me.”


End file.
